


The Drarry Chronicles

by yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker/pseuds/yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker
Summary: draco malfoy findes out that he knew harry potter before his parentes had died.his father telles him that he needs to get to know him again so that he could turn him into the dark lord.once draco meets again he instantly falls in love.just read it! it's gonna be good.smut promised





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy/gifts), [Cindy Willy and Zavor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cindy+Willy+and+Zavor).



na: hey guys,   
I'm yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker,   
or my first name I dracona,   
whichever you prefer to call me.   
this is a fabric that I wrote when I was younger   
and now have remastered it.   
I also have it posted on Wattpad under mylifebefucked,   
and on fanfiction.net under gothic slytherin chic.   
hope yo enjoy my work,   
with love dracona (yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker)

As Draco Malfoy got dressed for bed, he couldn't help thinking about what his father had said to him a few minutes before. He was going to the same school as Harry Potter! It was asinine, a joke, unimaginable Draco kept telling himself, but it was true.   
Although Draco had never seen Harry in person, he knew that when he finally gets to meet him he surely would hate him But when Draco's father had told him to strongly hate someone, he usually was getting orders from someone else. Someone of higher power than Lucius himself.   
Lucius thought that Draco didn't know whom the higher power was, nevertheless, Draco knew, and he was very displeased with himself upon knowing. The higher power is the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. Upon finding out about the Dark Lord, Draco had decided not to go snooping around his fathers business anymore.   
As he climbed into bed and pulled up the covers, he decided that he'll put it out of his mind, well, until tomorrow when he has a chance of seeing Harry at Diagon Alley. The thought made him shudder violently. If he were to meet the legendary Harry Potter, Draco didn't know what he'd do. If he were nice to Harry, he'd be disowning himself as a Malfoy, let alone the son of a Deatheater.   
Draco didn't know why he cared about Harry so much, for he had only seen him in photographs in the daily prophet as a young child. When Draco had seen the picture (when he was nine) he quickly took it up to his room, cut out the picture and written information of Harry, and hid it in his room where no one could find it. Until a year later, when his father had given up looking for it, did Draco take it out of his hiding spot and put it in his memory box.   
With a lot of difficulties, Draco finally fell asleep around three in the morning. The only thing Draco could recall thinking before falling asleep as if Harry still has such a round boyish face. A few hours later his mother came in to wake him. As Draco lay on his bed face first, he tried to remember what his dream had been about. It was about the prophecy he had received on his eleventh birthday, in a little bit under a month.   
When Draco decided that he couldn't remember what the lady had said, a sudden thought came to his head. The lady had written it down, and the piece of parchment, and it's in his memory box.   
Draco's memory box is a cardboard shoebox of which he had painted black, silver, and green markings on it. As he reached under his bed to grasp the box, he glanced at the watch on the small desk next to his bed.   
''It's seven, why would Mother wake me so early? '' This boggled Draco, but nevertheless, he is up and has things to do. So he dug through his memory box for a few minutes, then upon finding what he was looking for gave a small cry of triumph.   
It was a tattered piece of parchment of which the lady had written the prophecy on when Draco had asked her to do so. He read slowly at first, then faster the second time, and aloud the third time.   
''You will fall in love with a small boy immediately after meeting him for the second time. Lust taking over you, you lead him over to a bathroom in the store. Once in, you begin to love on him, making the scared and alone boy feel loved for the second time in his life.   
''You go to school together and continue to love on each other until the year ends. You not wanting to leave his side, you write to him. A letter shows up on your bed on your birthday. The letter is from the small boy, telling you how he truly feels about you.   
''You, afraid of the truth, stop writing to him. Making him feel scared and alone once more. You continue to ignore him when school begins. You, mad at yourself, write him a letter telling him how you really feel about him. You place it on his bed before you go to bed. You fall asleep worrying about him and what he'll think. When you open your eyes in the morning, you find him in bed with you not taking his emerald green eyes out of your blue-gray ones. Your lips meet for the first time in a long time. ''  
As Draco read this, he wondered whom he knew with green eyes, let alone emerald ones. He came to the conclusion that the only people he knew with green eyes are his sister Maria, and his aunt Nymphadora Tonks, whom he rarely got to see. His aunt is a shape shiftier whom of which can change any physical feature of herself, while his sister was born with green eyes, but neither of them had emerald green eyes, nor were they male.   
Draco came to realize that he had seen a boy when he was little. He didn't know his name, or what he looked like, only that he had emerald green eyes that made you feel warm and tingly inside upon looking into them,   
As Draco got dressed he thought about the boy some more. Then suddenly a thought hit him as if he had been slapped with something heavy and blunt. He has a picture of the boy, in his room.   
He walked over to his desk and reached for the photograph of a small boy with messy jet black hair and glowing emerald green eyes. Quickly Draco flipped over the frame to open it. Once he had seceded opening the frame, he felt like he'd been slapped again. For the name on the picture is Potter! Harry James Potter! The date was October 27, 1981!  
Draco quickly dug through his memory box, which happened to still be on his bed. When he found what he wanted he quickly read it over. Harry's parents were murdered on October 31 of 1981!   
''I knew Harry Potter, why didn't Father and Mother tell me this? I knew Harry Potter! This is bullshit! ''  
Draco is very pissed off. Why didn't his family tell him, he had no clue. Tell him that he knew the legendary Harry Potter. Draco decided that he'd ask them, no demand them to tell him how and why he knew Harry.  
He finished getting dressed as fast as he could, not even caring what he put on and quickly ran down the hallways and the spiral staircase. When he had nearly reached the bottom, he heard his parents talking but immediately stopped upon hearing Draco jump off the stairs.   
''Okay, why do I have a photograph of Harry Potter in my room, let alone the house? And why of all things am I in the picture? Anyone mind sharing! '' Draco demanded this with enough force to make someone cry, but as Lucius always says ' a Malfoy never cries. ' so neither of them cried but looked furious with him. Suddenly his mothers face softened. She held out her arms,   
''Draco, dear, '' Narcissa started but was quickly cut off by Lucius.  
. ''Draco, how did you find out! What have you been doing! And why of all things are you clutching a clipping from the daily prophet! '' his father spat this at the top of his lungs, lip curling. Draco looked at his hand, indeed he was still holding the clipping and the photograph, but does it really matter? No, it does not. He took a deep breath and said.   
. ''Do you remember the clipping about Harry Potter that went missing two years ago? I took it and hid it in my memory box, Along with a couple of other things about him. And the prophecy says that I will fall in love with a small boy with emerald green eyes, '' his mother opened her mouth to say something but Draco cut her off.   
''And it all adds up. I am to fall in love with Harry Potter. When were you going to tell me this! '' Draco spat this so vexedly, that he didn't notice that Narcissa was trying to restrain Lucius from hitting Draco. But she couldn't hold him very long, and he slapped Draco across the face.   
This made Draco even more infuriated, and he began to fight back, punching his father wherever he could reach. suddenly his mother grabbed Draco by the arms and pulled him into a tight embrace, rubbing his jawline very firmly. He immediately stopped fighting, and just stood there as he was Pleasured. He didn't know why (or how) it calmed him down, but it worked every time.   
His mother had always done it since he was a young child. And he had learned that if he rubbed it on the highest spot right below the ear, that it both felt better, and it calmed him down faster. Only when he had calmed down completely, did his mother let go of him and instructed him to go up the stairs and change his clothing, (for he is wearing a Christmas sweater and a pair of khaki shorts, with calf high mix-match socks.) he excepted that he didn't match, and swiftly walked up the spiral staircase to his room.   
Upon passing his sister's room, he noticed that Maria was sitting on her bed with her favorite book on her lap. The book is about a mythical land of which it is completely made out of old story's, Babbity Rabbitty and the cackling stump; the fountain of fair fortune; the tale of the three brothers.   
He walked further down the hallway, turned left twice, turned right once, up a flight of stairs, left once more, then thirteen rooms down on the left side; and at last, he has reached his room. He had asked his mother and father if he could move his room to the back of the manor about a year ago. Narcissa wasn't too thrilled, but before she could say anything Lucius said that it was okay. So Draco quickly went to switch rooms before his father would change his mind.   
He quietly changed into something more normal attire; a pair of black skinny jeans, a black leather belt, a striped light gray and dark gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray pullover hoodie. He changed his socks to a matching pair, and pulled on his converse and laced them. And he was about to grab his backpack as to fill it for the car trip when the door opened suddenly. He was immensely shocked to see his father standing in the doorway.   
He was even more appalled when his father walked in and locked him in a tight embrace. But the awe continued as his father said that he was sorry for everything and that he loved Draco. Draco wriggled his way out of his fathers grasp and said,   
''Are you going to explain what is going to happen in my near future! '' Draco was so irritated that he still didn't know the reason for all this bullshit that he was going to fall in love with the legendary Harry Potter. It couldn't be true, could it? No, it can't. Besides the point, why would he date a guy?   
''well Draco, you knew Potter beca-''  
''Harry.'' Draco corrected  
''because we took part in the killing of his parents. Also, I was quite close to James Potter and knew the family well. They didn't even see it coming!'' Lucius paused to laugh maliciously, then continued on. ''the prophecy states that you will indeed fall in love with the Potter boy an-''  
. ''Harry'' Draco said, obviously irritated.  
''Annnd, you shall have sex with him.'' Lucius paused again to wait for his son's remark.   
''I'm going to what?'' Draco is really confused. He thought, well honestly he had no idea what he thought. To think he has to make love to a boy, let alone Harry Potter. What's even weirder is that he knew how to have sex with a male. This is asinine!  
''I know it's a little hard to take in, especially since this will be your first time and your straight.'' Lucius held his thumb and his forefinger together to make a circle with one hand, and with the other, put his middle finger and forefinger through the hole made by finger   
''But what you have to do, is stick your two fingers up his assho-''   
''father I know how to have gay sex!''Draco yelled, cheeks red with embarrassment.   
''oh'' Lucius said quietly, reliving his fingers from their duties. A thought hit him hard in the chest. ''where'd you learn to have sex with males, I honestly don't think that they teach you that in sex-ed.''  
''Vincent is gay, and he and his boyfriend have sex all the time. It's quite revolting.'' Draco gave a slight shudder, remembering how they did it.   
''And are the Crabbe's informed about their son's affairs?''  
''As far as I'm concerned they do not know.''   
Lucius muttered something about calling them, but Draco didn't hear the rest. ''we'll talk about this later.'' Lucius said, and without another word, he swiftly left the room leaving the still awed young blondie sitting on his bed.   
Once his backpack was full of drawing utensils and headed down to the living room. Lucius was in Maria's room and was talking to her. He walked down the hall some more, then the stairs to the living room. His mother was standing by the fire holding a small bag with floo in it. He walked towards Narcissa, who turned to look at him.   
''Dear, you're going to Diagon Alley alone. You are going to travel by floo powder. Here is your list of what you need. And here's your money. Good luck my love.'' she gave him a small handful of the powder. He looked at the fire for a second then through the powder in the fire and ran through it saying 'Diagon Alley' 

 

Draco was revived from fainting to something wet and warm on his tongue and a pleasant feeling on his lips. He felt around his mouth with his tongue finding out that the warm/wet thing was long, round, and had little bumps on it. Suddenly it began to move. Wanting to find out more about the thing that just so happened to be inside his mouth. The thing on his lips moved to different positions, the warm/wet thing wriggling around with his own tongue. Something on top of him moved.   
Draco opened his eyes but immediately lost himself in the glowing green irises of someone on top of him. When he finally took his eyes out of the other's, he saw that the person on top of him is a child with jet black hair, a lightning bolt scar just barely visible through the strands.  
Realizing who this is, Draco retracted his tongue, and the smaller boy got off of him. Once upright, Harry Potter stuck out his hand, Draco took it generously and was lifted off the floor. When he was upright as well, Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hand again and led him towards the bathroom in the store.   
''Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, we're going to do something together,'' he bit his lip, wondering if he really should continue. ''okay love.'' Harry's response was lacing his fingers together with Draco's and kissing his neck as they entered the bathroom. He struggled to hold back moans as Harry continued to kiss him sensually. Draco grabbed Harry's hips, as to tell him to stop kissing him.   
Draco quickly locked them in the bathroom, but when he turned to look at Harry, he was shirtless and was about to unbutton his pants but Draco stopped him.   
''Love come here.'' he did as he was told, putting his hands on Draco's hips, as to pull him closer. Once again he stifled another moan as he unbuttoned Harry's pants. Pulling them down slightly, Draco pushed his hand in as to grope him. Harry moaned and unbuttoned Draco's pants as well, leaning in to kiss his neck again. It was Draco's turn to moan as Harry pulled down his jeans and undergarments and moved down as to suck him off. But before he could, Draco stepped back, pulled off his sweatshirt and his shirt and leaned against the wall as Harry finished getting undressed as well.  
Once they were both naked, Harry once more advanced on him, sucking hard. Draco pulled himself out of Harry's mouth, whimpering slightly. He seemed to know the reason for the dreadful pause, and so he began to stroke his cock hard and fast.   
Draco is on the verge of flooding the whole place, but he held on a little longer until he couldn't any longer. He let out a little bit of cum, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice. To his dismay, Harry noticed and eagerly continued sucking. When no more would come out Harry bit the tip of his cock hard, making the rest of the bitter/sweet liquid come spraying into his mouth.  
When Harry took his mouth off of him, Draco pushed Harry against the wall and brought both of his legs up to his own hips. Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, throwing his arms around Draco's neck. Feeling hot and excited, Draco entered him, making the smaller boy lurch forward. Harry moaned hard as Draco moved his hips sensually, fingering him in a fast pace rhythmic to his hips.   
Harry kissed Draco's neck erotically as he moved immensely quick. Draco pulled Harry's head back and lustfully kissed him. Harry kissed back just as enthusiastically, moaning into his mouth as Draco continued to love him. A few minutes later Draco broke the kiss and began whispering in Harry's ear;  
''Happy birthday my love.''  
''Thks'' was all Harry could get out through his heavy breathing. Draco laughed slightly, kissing his temple.   
''Do I feel good?'' he asked and Harry gave an affirmative nod, seeming to not be able to speak. ''you feel amazing.'' and with that Draco once again met his lips. He didn't dare break the kiss as he noticed Harry's body tense up but instead began moving faster. He moaned deeply, his body tensing as well. Finally, Harry came, and he allowed himself to let go.  
He removed his fingers, and placed his hands under Harry, slowly letting his legs to slip off from his own waist. Once Harry was on the ground Draco said, ''I guess we had better go get our things for school, it starts next week.''


	2. chapter 2

na: this is literally the only chapter without smut,   
so fuck sorry if ya'll enjoy it,   
and if not then shit ya got whatcha want.  
BTW,   
harry is actually dominant,   
which by theory would make draco submissive,  
anywho,   
enjoy!!  
with love,  
dracona,   
(yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker)

 

once they were dressed, they proceeded out of the bathroom. They received many dirty looks from people in the store, and outside the store, but the only nice one that the boys got was from an extremely tall man in what looks like a dragon skin vest. All that Draco could see was the bottom of it, it was too densely covered by a mangy beard. He was holding a pink pokey-dot umbrella.   
''thar' yeh are 'Arry! I was beginin' to think tha' yeh got lost,'' the giant paused, looking at Draco, then continued ''an' I see yeh made friend' with a Malfoy, 'Raconis if I don't stan' correcte'. Well yeh boys run alon' an' I'll meet yeh at the leaky cauldro''' and with that the man walked away leaving the boys staring at the back of his head. It was Draco who broke the silence first.   
''who was that and how did he know who I am? How the bloody hell did he know who you were?''   
''that's Hagrid, he took me away from the Dursleys. He also works at Hogwarts. And I don't know how he knows you.'' with a small chuckle Harry added '' is your name really Draconis?''   
''Um, yes but I don't like to be called that, I prefer to be called Draco.''   
''I respect that. Now we have things to get. As you said school starts next week.'' Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and leading them away. Draco looked at his hand as they walked. A light blush appeared on his face and he gleefully thought about their time in the bathroom. But that will be the first time and the last time they will have sex for a week or maybe longer.   
Suddenly Harry met his pale lips, kissing his sadness away. They stopped walking as to avoid hitting a wall, or some pass-buyer. The boys kissed passionately for a moment, then departed.   
''there, no more frown,'' Harry said before entering the wand shop in front of him, pulling smiling Draco behind him.   
Draco looked in disgust at the shop they had just entered. It was covered in dusty old boxes, the desk, the floor, even the walls. An old man came out from around the corner.   
''I wondered when I'd be seeing you, boys. Seems like only yesterday when your mother's and father's were getting their first wands.'' he walked around back and came back with two boxes. He handed the one in his left hand to Draco and the one in his right to Harry. Draco took the wand out of the box and gave it a light flick, and instantly as he did the room lit up more than it originally was. He examined his wand, it was brown and black with divots separating the two colors. There was a chip in the tip of the wand, just like his father's. Suddenly there was a loud crash then a shatter of glass.  
''nope definitely not.'' the old man said walking once again to the back of the store. ''I wonder.'' he walked back towards Harry and handed him another wand.  
The moment the wand hit Harry's fingertips the, room was instantly was lit up and papers went swirling around him. Draco pulled him closer and held him in a tight embrace.   
''curious,'' the old man said when the papers stopped fluttering around the room.   
''I'm sorry, what's curious,'' Harry said in an odd squeak.   
''I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar.'' Draco shivered, but the man continued.   
''yes thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes but great.'' Harry pressed himself closer to Draco, and once again the man continued.  
''as for you Mr. Malfoy, your father's wand had the same chip in the tip, as well as oak and dragon heartstring... Lucius, powerful man. Great amount of wisdom, but can't always be trusted.''   
both boys handed the man seven Galleons and stepped out of the store. Once out Harry began to laugh hard, leaning his head back.   
''what does he mean by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, did good yet terrible things. And what does he mean that your father can't be trusted.'' Harry said in between gasps of breath. Draco answered the question once Harry had stopped laughing.   
''I can't tell you about my family quite yet. As for the second question, I don't feel that I'm the right person to tell you that.''   
''that's okay my love, I know that you'll tell me later.'' Harry said, kissing his neck erotically. ''now we have more shopping to do.'' and they were off to get the rest of their school things.

OOOOOoooooOOOoooOOOoooooOOOOO

Once Draco was home, he walked straight to his room, And set everything on his bed. He dug through a bag full of books until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small leather book with a picture of a dragon on the front of it. In the left-hand corner, there were the letters HP+DM. Draco had bought it while Harry was in the bathroom, then hid it in the back pocket of his jeans, and only when Harry was out of eyesight did he put it in a bag of books.   
He turned and sat at his desk next to his bed, opened the top drawer, grabbed an old pencil, and began to write.   
'entry 1,  
I honestly have no idea what to do. So I met Harry today, well if a french kiss is any way to meet someone. After I ''met'' him we went to the nearest bathroom and had sex. What I'm really nervous about is that I won't be able to see him for a week. Okay, I'm nervous about me being gay too. I've never been attracted to males before, but I get this feeling when I'm around him, like, like I'm in love. I don't know this all sounds weird, but it feels good to get it off my chest.   
'So even if I'm in love with the legendary Harry Potter, I don't even know if he loves me. Well, I think he might. Before we departed he kissed me and said that he loves me. Is this normal for newly met people to say to one other? Well, we're not just newly met, were also newly sexed.' Draco laughed at his pun then went back to his writing   
'anyway, I just hope that it doesn't seem too obvious. And what I hope even more is that eventually, we will have a real relationship, other than just sex.   
Sincerely,   
Draconis Lucius Scorpius Malfoy'  
Draco looked up from the small book, and to his left to the watch on the desk. He had forgotten to put it on earlier. It read 11:57pm which was too late for anyone to function. He cleared off his bed, stripped into just his boxers, and climbed in. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but when he did all he could dream about was Harry.

 

OOOOOoooooOOOoooOOOoooooOOOOO

The week went by much too slow for Draco's liking's, but eventually, it was September 1st. His father helped him load his school attire into the car, then they were off. Once they were far enough away from the manor, his father said.  
''So son, how was yesterday?''   
the question caught Draco off guard, for he was reading a book about gay sex. He had picked it up from Flourish and Blotts, also while Harry was in the bathroom.   
''good I guess. Why do you ask,'' he answered nervously, not looking up.  
''for one, you wouldn't be reading that book if you didn't at least enjoy yourself. I can tell by the look on your face when you read it. Second, when the time comes you will take part in his murder. Third of all.'' Lucius said with a sneer.   
Draco flinched as the words hit his brain. He would have to help murder, Harry. The thought was unbearable, for he had never even fathomed about killing anyone, let alone the person he loved. But Lucius continued as quickly as he had stopped.   
''If he is to ever put himself inside of you, you are to tell me immediately. Do you understand Draconis? If you get pregnant, the whole killing issue will be blown out of the water. And we can't have that, now can we. No- ''  
''What do you mean he can't put himself inside of me! So you mean I can fuck him but he can't do the same for me! And what the fuck do you mean, 'if I get pregnant' you know I'm a boy right! Dad, you make my life so complex that I don't even know what to do with it! You, you, aug!'' Draco was so mad he couldn't even make a sentence. He was beyond mad, he was livid. He has to fuck Harry, but Harry can't fuck him. And better yet, his father had insulted him by saying that he would get pregnant.   
''He can't fuck you because you're a veela. Once a veela gets pregnant you have to be bonded to that one person. And we can't have you bonded to the Potter boy, besides he'll be dead by the end of the year.'' Lucius paused to laugh maliciously, then continued. ''that is if you don't tell him to avoid the plot. And if you do you will no longer be my son, let alone a Malfoy. So in your best interest that you do as your told. ''

waaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa,  
lucy be a bitch,   
but then again he always has,  
anyway,   
how ya'll doin'?   
plez comment,   
and tell me what da fuck you think 'bout my shit of work.   
well as jim carrey says,  
good morning,  
good afternoon,  
good evening,  
and goodnight.


	3. chapter 3

yo,  
guy's,  
hear that,  
*listens*   
thats our childhood blowing in the wind.   
sorry guys,   
I haven't slept all night,   
I'm currently on my second two-leter of code red.   
on ward and upward,   
for chapter three awaits. 

 

Draco became scared rather than infuriated, for he couldn't tell Harry about the plot to kill him or else he be wiped clean off of the Malfoy family tree. The thought was nerve-wracking, but he didn't stop thinking about it. Surely there was a way around this, there had to be right. His thoughts were interrupted by Lucius's brief laugh,  
''I have no problem guessing that you'll pick family over some boy that you just met. Yet again,'' he said meeting Draco's eyes. ''from the look in your eyes, I think you might do quite the opposite.''   
of course, he was going to help Harry, he just needed a distraction and a pretty damn good one. Draco realized that his father was still staring t him. He covered his bluff in an instance with a wicked sneer  
''Father why would I want to do such a thing?'' Draco said, batting his eyelashes. Although his father wasn't fooled, he dropped it, allowing him to continue his book. They were in the car for another two hours, with only mild traffic, then, at last, they were at Kings Cross Station.   
Once everything was on the trolley, Draco pushed it up to the platform. He briskly ran through, and once on the other side he faintly heard someone say his name. Then he heard it again, someone was calling his name. Suddenly there was a body pressed against his, a pair of soft lips on his. Draco kissed back passionately, now realizing who this is. He put his hands on Harry's waist as Harry put his hands around his neck, intertwining his fingers. They broke the kiss very slowly, lips still hovering over one other. Harry suddenly was speaking so fast and excitedly that it was a little hard for him to understand.  
'' Dray, I missed you so much I didn't know what to do with myself! I'm so glad to have you in my arms again! Dray, I missed you! I lov- '' this was all Harry could utter before the train whistle blew the final warning. They begrudgingly let go of each other and made their way to the Hogwarts Express.   
Once in an empty compartment, Harry immediately jumped on Draco knocking him into the long bench along the side of the compartment. Harry began erotically kissing, sucking, and biting Draco's neck; lustfully grinding against him.   
''Alright, Harry I get it you missed me. I missed you too, but we can't have sex right now. I'm sorry Hun, I want to have sex too but we can't right now. I promise, later. Harry James Potter, don't you dare give me that look.''   
Harry was giving Draco bedroom, er, compartment eyes; as if to beg without one's voice. And to be completely honest with you it was actually working. Harry continued to thrust into him and went back to his love bites. 'No! Don't give in! Don't give in!' Draco thought frantically, but it was no use, he had already lost this battle. He quietly said,  
''Alright, fine, but only blowjobs, Aha! Stop that tickles! Aha!''  
Harry had suddenly started to lick Draco's jawline in a very ticklish spot. He began to rive as Harry shoved his hand down his pants groping hard, still licking his jaw. He suddenly took out his hand and quickly unbuckled Draco's belt, and unbuttoned his pants. He leaned up on his pelvis and pulled Draco's pants and undergarments down to his thighs, his belt resting on the seat.   
Harry leaned down and slowly licked the length of his cock. Out of the blue, Harry put his mouth on him, swallowing his full length. Draco lurched forward, knees bending. This made the smaller boy gag, removing his mouth.   
''I'm so sorry Harry, I won't do it again. I know it must taste weird, you don't have to if you don't want – Aha!'' Draco's sentence was cut short by Harry swallowing him again. He was sucking so hard and fast, that he was actually smooshing Draco's balls. Draco moaned hard when he began to cum, feeling utterly defeated.   
Harry moved his mouth down on the cock, so he was just sucking the tip. Suddenly there was a white hot pain coming from Draco's abdomen and cock. Harry was tongue-fucking his urethra, and it hurt like hell.  
''Harry it hur-'' Draco's sentence was cut short by deep moans as Harry's hand traveled to his anus, and he inserted not one, but four fingers. He took his mouth off of Draco's cock, and instead sat on top of it, thrusting hard. His thrusts were slow and rhythmic, while he moved his half hand at a much faster pace still rhythmic, but even that wasn't enough for Harry; so he began sucking and biting Draco's neck again. Draco cried out in pain when Harry pushed in his thumb and bit his neck a little too hard.   
''Move!'' Harry demanded, but Draco hesitated, this was a mistake. He shoved his hand in deeper and thrusted harder. Draco cried out in pain but did as he was told. Harry paused his thrusts as to stick his leg in the gap in between Draco's legs, wrapping them both around his waist.   
They both thrusted hard until they both came, (which took some time for Harry) but they didn't separate quite yet. Draco had his head leaned against the wall, his hands above them. Harry, on the other hand, was sucking his neck again, his hands on Draco's hips. When Harry was done he laughed slightly.   
''What's wrong?'' Draco asked concerned, who seems to still be out of breath.   
''Nothing really,'' Harry said, kissing his neck once more ''if you don't mind hickeys.'' it was true, his neck was covered in bites and hickeys, Harry thought he did a good job claiming his territory, but Draco had some concerns.   
''What if someone notices?''  
''Then too bad. it's my job to claim you frankly since you're mine. Now pull up your pants, someones coming.'' right on cue, someone knocked on the door. Harry snapped his fingers and instantly Draco's belt and pants were back on and his breathing was back to normal.   
''How did you?'' Draco started, but Harry shushed him.  
''I'll explain it sometime,'' he said mysteriously and opened the door to the compartment, greeting a small red-head boy, inviting him in. Soon after the train roared to life. Both boys sat down, Harry next to Draco, and the red-head boy on the other side. Harry and the red-head boy (Ron) talked until Draco fell asleep. Harry pulled him on his lap, Draco snuggling into the embrace.   
''Are you two together or something?'' Ron asked randomly. Harry looked down, Draco had his head on his chest and his hands intertwined with his shirt. Smiling, he said  
''You could say that, why do you ask?''   
''for one, why else would you put him on your lap. And, um, um, sorry I've got nothin' else. But seriously, are you together?''   
''I mean I like him and he certainly likes me,'' why else would we have sex, he added silently, but said. ''but no we are not together. We kinda want to, but we're gonna wait it out. Eventually, but not now. There's a bump coming.'' and just after the words left his tongue the train hit something, making everything jump. Draco woke up in an instance. He looked around, scared of what was going to happen. Harry pulled him closer to his chest, saying,  
''It's alright love just go back to sleep, I'm here. I promise everything's alright. Just a bump on the tracks.'' Draco snuggled back into the embrace and closed his eyes as Harry played with his hair, as to help him fall asleep faster.   
'' Yeah not a thing,'' Ron said rolling his eyes as Harry kissed Draco's neck, sucking once more. ''Whoa! Did you do all THAT?'' Harry looked at Draco's neck, proud.   
''Yeah,'' Harry said meeting Ron's eye. He smiled, then went back to Draco's neck. ''That's Bloody Disgusting, Harry.'' Ron said angrily, '' how can you live with yourself. being gay is wrong.''  
''That's your opinion,'' Harry screamed, shaking all over, ''a minutes ago you had just asked if we were together and now you say it's wrong to love the same sex.'' suddenly big black wings came bursting out of Harry's shirt. He didn't want to show anyone his wings yet, but it was too late. The feathers were sharp as razors, all except for the spots that touched Draco.  
''You may think that it's wrong, but there are many people who love the same sex and would do anything to be with the people that they love, as would I!'' Harry spat this so vexedly that Draco woke up, startled. Draco quickly sat on Harry's cock and thrusted into him, meeting his lips. Harry thrusted and kissed back passionately, calming down quickly.  
'' sorry Ron, I didn't mean to scream,'' Harry said after he was calm.  
''sokay, I forgive you. so you really aren't a thing?''  
Draco and Harry exchanged looks. ''No,'' they said together, then giggled.  
they talked until they all fell asleep and didn't wake up until the train stopped.

baaa baaa baaaaaaaaa!!!!  
harry had an early inheritance,   
or did he,   
or i might be playing with your minds and making it seem that way,  
ya never know.   
but siriusly,   
it's in the next chapter,   
so read on my darlings,   
you wont regret it.   
see ya!  
dray,   
(yoguysitsmedepressedmotherfucker)


	4. chapter4

whoa!  
shit!  
fuck!  
chapter four already?  
damn I right fast.  
*blown away*  
anyway,  
here's chapter four,  
as I've already stated.  
happy readings, 

 

Draco was irritated, the sorting hat had put Harry in Gryffindor. Why hadn't it put him in Slytherin when he asked it to? This was really throwing off his emotions. He wasn't sure why it bugged him so much, nevertheless, it bugged the fucking walking, talking, living shit out of him. But he couldn't do anything about it. It was decided, it was over. Harry was in Gryffindor and will remain there.  
Draco unpacked his things and put them away. When he was done he took his journal and his old pencil, sat on the bed, closed the poster hangings, and began to write  
'entry six,  
'I'm so confused!! So I get put in Slytherin, right. But when Harry asked to be put in Slytherin, HE FUCKING GET'S PUT IN GRYFFINDOR!!!! They are fucking polar opposites! How does this even happen? I think that mangy old hat's gone loony.  
'what's also on my mind is my back and shoulders. They've been KILLING ME OFF. No matter what I do. They started hurting after wings burst out of Harry's shoulders.'  
'' Harry's a veela!'' Draco said excitedly. His excitement quickly turned into utter befuddlement. ''wait Harry can't be a veela if he has black wings, and his hairs black.''  
Draco quickly ran to his book bag by the door to the dormitory. He grabbed the book titled. 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them' he flipped through pages until he found what he was looking for. Ugao Tame  
''Ugao Tame, or angle of darkness, are known for their dark wings and hair. It is rare to find one and if you do mate it well, for their lives are everlasting, similar to the veela breed. It is the rarest if the mate is a veela, for it only happens every two thousand years. Ugao Tames' are usually female, though it is not uncommon to be male.  
''when an Ugao Tame is angry or feels threatened, the feathers on the wings turn sharper than razors. Thus, when feeling happy or content, the feathers get softer than silk. The Ugao Tame will never harm their mate, no matter how mad they are. Typically very calm, fun to be around, but very easy to set off. The best way to calm down an Ugao Tame is physical/sexual contact from their mate.  
''an Ugao Tame gets it's wings the night after sexual contact from its mate, while other creatures get wings by either birth or spell. Without wings, the Ugao Tame would have a mortal life, and without a mate, the Ugao Tame would commit suicide.  
''Ugao Tame males are unable to get pregnant, while a veela can. Children of two Ugao Tames' are squibs, while children of a veela and a Ugao Tame are both veelas' and Ugao Tames' according to sex. Example, if a Ugao Tame and a veela have a male and a female, the male will be a veela and the female will be an Ugao Tame...''  
Draco skipped over some of the boring parts; mating, flying, you know the works. When he realized that the rest was all boring he turned more pages and found veela's information. He read it silently until he found out that for a veela to get their wings, they have to say a spell. Draco looked at the bottom of the page, there it was, a spell in pure Latin. The spell read, 'et super stellarum coeli in die verba mea execrabantur', (the heavens and stars from above give me wings.) so Draco said it.  
Instantly upon the words leaving his lips, Draco felt pain from his back and shoulders. He fell on the ground, moaning in pain. He felt as if something was going to burst out of his back, and well, something did.  
Giant white wings came bursting out of his back in a mass of feathers. The feathers were about a foot long each, while the wings were about two arm's length each. But even after the wings had come out, the pain didn't stop. Well, not until it did.  
Suddenly a burst of black feathers was wrapped around Draco and two wet hands on his shoulders. The second the hands hit his skin, the pain disappeared as if it had never been there. Lips caressed his neck and jaw, sucking slightly.  
''babe you've gotta tell me before you do something like this.'' Harry laughed slightly, ''I was in the shower. Why would you want to embrace your inner veela when your this young?''  
''I need to feel you inside of me,'' Draco said quietly, but he certainly was dead set.  
''don't change the subject. Anyway, you and both know I can't do that. I'm sorry love, but you're too young. If I get you pregnant your father would have us both skinned. And don't you dare give me that look, I know that deep down you really do care.'' Harry said this firmly, but Draco didn't care. He turned around and climbed on Harry's lap, thrusting roughly into him. He kissed him passionately, groping Harry. Until then he hadn't realized that Harry was buck naked. He just smiled lightly and pushed Draco off of his cock.  
''Draco I can't. I want so bad, but I can't.''  
''If you want to then why not?'' Draco said, still determined to get what he wanted. Harry just shook his head.  
''Harry please,'' Draco begged, and with light thrusting and kisses; Harry caved.  
''Okay, you can fuck me, but I can't return the favor. Now be slow, I'm still sore from earlier.''  
Draco immediately ripped at the remains of his shirt. While he did that Harry took off his pants as slowly as possible. He whined quietly, groping Harry hard.  
''you need to work on your patience babe,'' Harry said once the pants and undergarments were off. Once they were on they the bed, Draco instantly pushed Harry on his stomach. He separated his cheeks and licked his entry. After receiving a light shiver from Harry, he began to tease by licking again, slowly upward.  
''Draco I would fuck me if I were you before we die of boredom.''  
''you need to work on your patience babe.'' Draco mocked in between licks. Harry moaned hard when Draco stuck his tongue in his anus. As he began to tongue-fuck Harry, he moaned hard. Harry rived as Draco's tongue slipped faster in and out of his ass.  
''where did you learn how to do that?'' Harry asked when Draco paused to take a breath. He looked Harry in the eye, then replied.  
''I learned it from a book. I also learned that if a male wears something called a condom, it prevents pregnancy. The only problem is that we don't have a- '' Harry held up his finger as to silence him. He snapped his fingers, and instantly there was a small bag with little plastic looking things. The words on the bag were, 'condoms! 100% latex! good for any sex! 500 count!'  
''shit! I still have to work on aim.'' Harry said getting up to grab the bag on the small desk from across the room. ''Now,'' he said once he was back on the bed. He traced Draco's inner thigh with his middle finger and shook the bag at the same time.  
''ya still wanna have sex?''

what do ya think,  
will he wanna have sex,  
or follow lucius orders?  
i think lucy can be damned,  
but fuck my opinion, i wanna hear yours, comment plez, tell me what you think. with love, dray, (yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker) 


	5. chapter5

ya know what's funny,   
I have blond hair and mercury eyes and glasses,   
right,   
but my late twin brother had black hair, emerald eyes, and no glasses,   
right,   
no big deal,   
wrong,   
as you know,   
my name is dracona,   
but my brother's name was harrison,   
and my mother has never read the harry potter series,   
let alone watched the movies.   
idk,   
I think my family's just fucked up. 

Soon after the words left Harry's tongue, he was pushed to the bed and climbed on top of. Draco met his lips quickly, rubbing their erections together. Draco moaned deeply as Harry deepened the kiss, taking dominance with his tongue. Draco thrusted deeply into him, making Harry moan.  
''Draco, wait, I have to put on the condom.'' Draco begrudgingly got off of him and sat on the bed whimpering as Harry groped himself, as to put the condom on. That was his job, not Harry's. Harry smiled and began to tease by wanking himself off. Draco cried out and grabbed Harry's cock needily.   
''you really are demanding tonight, alright lay down I'm ready.'' Draco immediately laid on his back, bringing his legs to his chest. Harry laughed.   
''you're too cute now, this might hurt a little.'' Harry positioned himself, then pushed in the head of his cock. Draco whimpered slightly, grabbing hold of the emerald bedsheets. Harry slowly inched his full length into him, making Draco moan. Harry held himself still inside of Draco, waiting for the okay to move. once permission was given, Harry lightly pulled himself out, then pushed back in. this was agony to him.   
''Harry fuck me as hard as you can!'' Draco moaned out, ''you clearly don't like going this slow, pick up the pace, common... '' a moan raked through Draco's sentence as Harry thrusted much harder and faster than before. you clearly didn't have to tell him twice.   
Harry met his lips in an onerous kiss, immediately taking dominance. and just to show him who 'owned' who, Harry thrusted his tongue at the same speed as his cock. Draco didn't even know that you could tongue-fuck a mouth, let alone at that speed, but it clearly wasn't impossible.   
Draco had his legs on Harry's shoulders, ankles locked around his head. Harry had Draco's hands pinned above his head, while the other was used to wank him off. Harry had himself positioned so that with every thrust he hit Draco's perineum. their wings were so tightly wrapped together, that you'd think they were one big mass of feathers.  
being fucked was one thing, but being fucked three ways all at the same time was another. it made one feel vulnerable and exposed, but yet safe all at the same time. that was exactly how Draco felt, safe yet vulnerable. although he couldn't complain much, literally. at the rate of his moans, they were likely to get caught. but they didn't care. they were caught in a night full of love.   
oooooOOOoooOOOooooo  
''I'm sorry boy's, there's really nothing that I can do. you sealed the bond when you had sex. now all I can do is allow you to have the bonded bedroom early. professor Snape will take you to your room. you will find all of your belongings are already there. here are your keys, they will allow you to enter as any key would, but will also allow you to have access to anything in the way of getting to each other. professor Snape will explain any questions or concerns that either of you may have. I will see to you having a good day tomorrow. sleep tight.'' and with that, the headmaster shooed them out the door.

if ya'll haven't watched the potter puppet pals,   
I'd recommend it,   
it's the fucking shits.   
bye,   
guys,  
dray


	6. chapter 6

hey guys,  
dray here,  
how's life treatin' ya?  
you dont have to answer that question,   
damn my life sucks,   
I can't even spark up a decent conversation,  
damn....

the term bedroom is a bit of an understatement. their 'bedroom' was a bit more of a suite the size of the malfoy manor ballroom, and that was only the first floor. it appears that there are at least two stories. even suite seems like a tad bit too little. this 'bedroom' is more or less like a house; kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms (of course) with walk-in closets. this is like a dream house, only its real, and all theirs.   
once snape had left the room, draco ran around the room like a lunatic, flapping his wings madly. he actually flew for a split second but touched the ground seconds later. he was so excited. he gets to live with none other than his dominant mate, harry potter. but he doesn't care that he's a bloody potter, or that he's an ugao tame, or even that his father will try to kill both of them if he found out; all he cares about is that he's with the person he's in love with.   
suddenly harry jumped in the air, spread his wings, and flew on top of draco. he tried to get away, but harry held him where he was by pinning his hands above his head. he rocked his hips on draco's pelvis, making him moan.   
''no fair.'' draco moaned out, pouting slightly. harry laughed briefly, then said;  
''actually, it's plenty fair,'' he said continuing to rock his hips ''you're my submissive mate, and with that said, i have every right to dominate you. and dominate you i shall, but not now, we have a house to explore. later, do you understand submissive?'' he stopped his rocking and waited for his answer   
'' yes master.'' and with that, harry climbed off of draco and pulled him up to his feet. he bit draco's neck quickly then said;  
''please don't call me master unless i say it's okay to do so, okay submissive,'' he quickly nipped draco's ear, whom moaned. never had any of harry's love-bites made draco so aroused; but this, this bite, made him feel like he was being fucked all over again.   
draco pressed his body to harry's left hip, lifting his right leg. smirking, harry bit draco's ear again while lifting his leg up higher, causing him to moan louder. he moaned once again as harry flicked his ear with his tongue, then lifted his other leg. he held onto draco's bum and then walked around the house.   
the house had five stores and a basement. in the basement, there was the kitchen, messy yes, but it clearly was a kitchen. on the first floor, was the living room and one of the bathrooms, which were both covered in dust. on the second floor, there were bedrooms; one said 'sirius orion black' while the other read, 'regulus arcturus black.' although harry had no idea whom they are, he decided that he'd ask draco if he knew them. by the time they had finished the second floor, draco had fallen asleep with his head on harry's neck.   
the third floor had more bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small drawing room with a piano. the piano was old and possibly needed repairing. on the fourth floor, there was a master bedroom with a four-poster king-sized bed, on the bed was their trunks and owls. he decided not to explore any further.  
harry snapped his fingers, and instantly everything was off the bed. he tenderly set draco on the bed, then stripped him of all his clothes, even his boxers. harry did the same and climbed into bed, wrapping his arm's tightly around draco's waist.   
''haawwy!!!'' draco whined, rubbing his ass against harry's firm erection. ''i want you to fuck meeeee!!!'' harry grabbed his hard member and began to pump it knowingly.   
''i know honey, i know. tomorrow morning, i promise. just try to get some sleep.'' 

hope ya'll enjoyed dis chapter,   
personly i think this whole storyline sucks,   
but fuck i'mma still write it.  
see ya'll


End file.
